stickempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick War 2
Play Stick War II: Order Empire is the sequel to the original hit game from Stickpage.com, Stick War. The game is intended to function as the long-awaited campaign mode of Stick Empires and will also have cooperative play, or multiplayer. It was released on November 30, 2012. The gameplay is similar to the first game, with new abilities and units. You can view Stick Empires and Stick War 2: Order Empire Game Guide here. Plot Spearton The Speartons fight against Order for their land back. Blot out the sun: Archidons Declare War The Archidon Empire wants revenge and their land back. They declared war against your Empire. Silent Assassins: Ninjas Declare War When the nations fled your control , some of the more cunning Swordwrath managed to escape and rebuild. They trained themselves into a new breed of Swordwrath more intelligent and skilled. This new race is called Shadowrath. Magic in the Air: Wizards and monks Declare War The Rebel Magikill have trained the women of their empire the art of magic, creating powerful Merics with the ability to heal and cure. Rebels United All rebels armies join together to crush the Order Empire. Massive Battle Sometimes what seems like the end is merely the beginning of the end. You fools thought Inamorta belonged to you! We've been here all along biding our time growing with power while your armys destroy themselves in battles over land that belongs to me! But now you have enslaved my babies, and we shall wait no more – now you will feel the wrath of the Chaos Empire! (Wizard)Today we come together representing each of the rebel nations to offer a truce. (Wizard)We wish to join your Order Empire. Clearly there is a bigger threat that we can not face alone. (Wizard)That monster was right, all we've been doing for years is making ourselves weak! (Wizard)Today we can unite and share this new land so none shall live as rebels again! - Medusa Explosive War: Bombers Attack Medusa vows to wipe Order Empire out of Inamorta. Her first display of power is to send some of her minion bombers and Giants to destroy you. The Night is Dark: Juggerknights Attack Medusa unleashes her most ferocious heavily armored infantry. Undead War: Deadly Deads Attack Medusa attacks by revealing the Deads, an undead zombie that throws their own poisonous body parts. 4 legged Fury: Crawlers attack Medusa Unleashes the Crawlers, a fast assassin that becomes more powerful in a pack. Shadow of the moon: Eclipsors Attack. Medusa's tricks seem to never end. The Eclipsor is revealed, a flying archer that can only be hit by projectile units. Bone Pile: Marrowkai summon war You have mimicked the flight of the Eclipsor and crafted technology to have your own flying unit that wields a crossbow. Meanwhile a new Chaos Mage, the Marrowkai, is reaping havoc. Medusa's Gates: The Chaos Capital is in sight. You are on the outskirts of Medusas homeland. A final push is near. Medusa and the Full Chaos Empire: Final battle You have pushed Medusa and her Chaos Empire back to their Capital. They have no where left to run. Do not hold back! Inamorta is at stake. Category:Games